The object and aim of the Community Employee Program is the early detection and treatment of occupational health problems in business, industry and municipal government. To effect changed attitudes in business, industry and municipal government, to recognize alcoholism as a treatable illness and incorporate the illness of alcoholism in their respective health benefit programs are among the goals of the Programs.